pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Scubadave
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Q&A Goldfish Style! page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "My Home" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 01:52, October 14, 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Editing Q&A Goldfish Style! Do not edit another user's article. Especially one who can block you, such as me. Just don't do it again. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 02:15, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Fanfiction Collaboration Sure. I'll help you have Goldy meet your character. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'd prefer you have it in a seperate article, as Goldfish in Trouble is a seperate project, and I don't think it would be a good idea, as it would pretty much change my ideas for it. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:46, November 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: message on Q&A Peter Style! talk I guess so. But you can't take over. I will just make him come in. Okay? I'm Wakko and my brother Yakko is a "super genius". 01:01, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I hvae several, such as Daisy Hernandez, Didi Martinez-Hernandez, and Eric Nevis. But, I', sorry, I am not interested in a fanfiction collaboration such as right now. Sorryz. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 12:11, November 4, 2010 (UTC) "who's that?" Very good story! I hope you keep updating it!! I love it! Even though it's barely finished!!! XD Anyways Z your stories rock! You simply add a picture like you add one of a page. Si, yo soy technicamente soy Estodounidense, pero aprendi espanol de mis paders mexicanos. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:57, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Okayz. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 13:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your Faith Like I said, I was saved at age 3, (maybe 4, I don't remember), but even though I didn't understand, I still can get saved then. It's better, because if you get saved after "officially" becoming an adult, you remember a childhood of sin. My dad told me that and said that can cause "pain." (You know, emotionally, not OWWWWWWCH!!! pain. :D) On the "love interest" thing, I'm only 11. That's why I haven't registered. Now, I'm too young for that! But I'm glad I'm not the only Christian here. Team Doofenshmirtz and Anna Latimer are also, in addition to you and me. [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 13:05, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :D Your a christian as well?! :D!!! I am not sure what an Evanglist is but that sounds SO fammilier. I am a Babtist but my family more of a Messianic Jew thing. Thats where you are Jewish but belive in Jesus and that he died for us and whatnot (Sorry I made that short :P). What exactly is an Evanglist? I know I know it but my brain shut off XD. Oh and thank you for the "may the Lord bless your life". I really needed that today.. Same for you! :D Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 04:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Me Christian=100% True Yes I am Christian! Oh and what Christian I am....I'm not really sure...sorry. Oh and about Phineas and Ferb and it being "Christian-Freindly" is one of the reasons my dad watches it with me! XD Yeah....we're trying to get to my mom and other sister to be Christians and boy is the devil losing this battle. Thank you Jesus Christ! Amen!~KNIGHTS! Watch as Alli,Phin,Isa,Zance,and friends REUNITE in "Nolava Middle"You know you want to :D About calling me Hyper,yeah! EVERYONE calls me Hyper! XD I think I'm a Baptist! I really don't remember! But I'll find out soon enough! And I want to preach the word of him in every single second of the day JUST for him! And about the last part you added;you're so sweet! And it was/is the best choice of my life! And remember Jesus Christ loves you with all his heart;and so should you! ;D~KNIGHTS! Watch as Alli,Phin,Isa,Zance,and friends REUNITE in "Nolava Middle"You know you want to :D Well, I'm sorry to break this to ya, but this isn't a social network. Don't you have like a website to meet other Christians, kind of like Facebook or somethin'? Also, please don't think I am not close to Jesus Christ just becasue I'm Catholic, actually, I'm very close to him, and considering becoming a nun in my future years. But for now, I am just going to church and listening to the Gospel and putting that into action. Oh,yeahz, to become an admin, you have to be well known around the wiki, have more than 500 edits, and be known to resolve problems and work well with others. But, for now, we are good with our number of admins. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 15:42, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Nope, we're good. Even if we did need a new admin, we already have two candidates: Disneygirl94 and American che. And not to be rude, but I can't lie, I think you need more experience on the wiki, for now you aren't elligle to be an administrator, yet. Thankz for the advice, though. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 17:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Becoming Well Known Well, honestly, it's quite simple. Pretty much, you have to start off with some good, funny, stories. Then, if you have any input on, well, anything, give it. Basically, comment on blogs, but only if you actually HAVE something important to the blog, and if there's a policy suggestion, give it. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 18:04, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Stop Shipping Well, I find shipping the top reason for fan wars, and I, as one that honestly doesn't give a crap about shipping, suggests people not care. Of course that's never gonna happen, I just think that if it's in my signature, people will maybe take some advice and stop caring as much. Ya know what I'm sayin'? Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 19:05, November 13, 2010 (UTC) 'ello Yes, I am a follower of Jesus. I'm Evangelical, Calvinistic reformed theology. I think that's what you said you are, am I right? Anna Latimer (talk) 20:43, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Nice to meet you too! Every Christian should reach out to people by sharing the Gospel - that's what the Great Commission is all about. I know I could work on that. Anna Latimer (talk) 13:15, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Categories I see you made a new category. Phinbella Stories. But tell me something....Did me, Che, and those various other users ask you to categorize our pages? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 00:06, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: A trend I think I started One, don't worry. You weren't the one who started this. It has been a problem since, well, I guess forever. Now, though the pictures are supposed to be all related to P&F, that rule can be bent a little, sorta like a stick. It can be bent, just not too much. Hey, I just made a great analogy :D. Anyway, the pictures can be unrelated to P&F as long as they have enough relevence in the article they're in. Pretty much, all I'm saying is, just not too much. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:42, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, Rebirth of Evil was part of the demon trilogy, so yes, it was a bad page of mine. And the ghosts and gouls page, that is Casecr's page, not mine. The saw parody, I've intended to make funny and comical, and a kid friendly version of the movie. For instance, you know how in the movies people have to kill one another to escape from death traps? Well, in one part, Candace and her friends have to take an antidote from a villain wearing a pig mask, like they do in the movie. In the movies, the heros probably would have killed the henchmen, but in my episode, Dr. Doofenshmirtz destracts the henchman with a shadow puppet show, while Candace sneaks behind him and takes the antidote from his back pocket. Does that sound okay? I hope you won't think so badly of me. -Heinz84 Ok. Have you looked at any of my other pages? If so, which ones and What do you think of them? -Heinz84 What do you mean, Seddie fan "now"? I've always been a Seddie fan, and anyway, this isn't the place to bash me about that. [[User:American che|'American che']]{FINDERS!} 15:59, November 20, 2010 (UTC) When you change your avatar on Wikia, it changes it over all wikias. I'm on the iCarly wiki as well as here. [[User:American che|'American che']]{FINDERS!} 01:59, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I did, it was really stupid. [[User:American che|'American che']]{FINDERS!} 02:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) You nominate an article by posting it on here. Read the guidelines first on there. ANd, the article has to be related with a fanon article/character/, or RE: Faith Done. Now that I think about it, you were right. Speaking of which, do you think this is too much, or should I tone it down? Look at the middle and end. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] My name is not Buddy!!!! 12:34, November 29, 2010 (UTC) It's a secret only the admins know ;) [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 01:16, November 30, 2010 (UTC) It's a secret only admins know :) [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 01:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 02:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay! I will! And I will let you know what I think when I am finished ^-^ Hello Seattle I am a old lighthouse 02:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Nah, no. Sorry. I don't want you to make Daisy go OOC, no offence. Sorryz. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 04:14, November 30, 2010 (UTC) OOC is deviantART slang for "Out of Character" [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 04:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) No offence, but can still go OOC like that. Plus, I don't like others using my characters, I'm sorryz. I don't want to seem mean, but my final answer is no. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 04:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Grand Phineas Patch What do I know? Nothing. It's kept a deep secret. You have to be very good to get it! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] It's bigger! It's badder! It's more than enough for Mr. Incredible! 11:43, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea who wins the Admin for A Day: Me and AG had never contacted each other for some period of time. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 08:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your Userpage Your right. Sometimes I don't think about those things like I should. Thanks! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] It's bigger! It's badder! It's more than enough for Mr. Incredible! 13:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey its TD I started to read A New Friend from New York but I have not finished it yet because I have been uber busy but I am going to try to finish it tomorrow : D. I am excited to read the rest of it! Have you read any of my pages? (I wont be mad if you havent. Just curious ; ) Hello Seattle I Am a Manta Ray 02:16, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Yep! That was me! ^-^. And I will be starting/finishing (I always finish when I start the article) sometime before Wednesday because the story will take place durring Hanukkah (or so I am planning) which started yesterday as to have an excuse to make a Phinabella story XD. Thanks so much for reading my storys!! If you wanna read another of mine I recently compleated How We Met Liz. Not sure if anyone else likes it but I had fun writeing it : ) Hello Seattle 'I Am a Manta Ray 02:46, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Not Yet But I have not started looking yet because I was busy today so I will look tomorrow : ) Did you? Hello Seattle 'I Am a Manta Ray 04:27, December 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: It's Scuba(dave) Okay, Scuba. Also, it might or might not be my permanent icon. It's Road-related, and Christian. The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 12:05, December 4, 2010 (UTC) PS. I'm not really as much of a roadgeek as I was before. When I first discovered the Wiki, and decided to go by Roads (as an unregistered contributor), I was. I just keep the name. It's kind of a trademark. RE: Q&A Peter Style! Whenever someone asks questions. Could you please do it for me? :) Gyurururu ... Sure. [[User:American che|'''American che]]{let it be} 22:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Huh? A "roadgeek" is exactly what it sounds like. Someone who likes roads for various reasons. My Dad worked for... uh... a state's Department of Transportation (****DOT; the first four letters are the state's abbreviation) since I was little. He's showed me various projects. He lost his job and is searching for one. The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 23:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yep! I read A New Friend from New York. It was really good : D I rip off the wrapping and tear through the box till I end up with 45 new pairs of socks! 16:28, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh and I used a special "code cracker" that I found online Hint: it was not hex code I rip off the wrapping and tear through the box till I end up with 45 new pairs of socks! 16:31, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hai! Hey! Haven't talked to you in a while! How's your Christmas so far? I mean it's not Christmas yet. But yah know. How u doin? I like your stories by the way! My fave's probably Who's that? It's great! :) You have any ideas for articles? I have so many! I'm sorry I'm being so random talking to you all of a sudden. It's that I don't seem like I'm being friendly to my uh (forgive me) lower class friends! Oh BTW;Merry Christmas! Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 23:28, December 12, 2010 (UTC) By lower class I mean I don't you knwo talk to u as often as I should-. Nothing mean. I'm the one being mean not talking to you and some other of my friends not that often. self Anywho- I'm doin' good. Just got done decorating the tree. Mom's putting some fake bells outide our apartment door. Dad's watching football like there's no tommorow. -_- I don't understand football all I hear when I listen to it is and I quote "Blah blah blah-blah blah (ect.)" LOL XD The Christmas lights my famoly puts up are ones that sing and the lights go with the rythem of it. We saved it from our grandma when she died. Wish you could see it! :D Yeah- I think I read all your pages. They're all meh- JUST KIDDING! They're all amazing! X) Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 23:46, December 12, 2010 (UTC) You want me Hyper Hearts,to vote for a article like zat? DONE! Just being funny! Anywaysays I voted for it! Hope you win! :) Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 23:56, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Aww! Thanx! Yeah-I'm trying to think up something to put on it(Christmas In Paris)! I'll edit it after talking to you! And No problem! Yeah I have a history of cracking people up! XD Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 00:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) You my friend is so freaking lucky-ahem BLESSED to go to Paris! It's like my dream to go to Paris! I try to give football a chance but everytime I try to watch I zone out believe it or not. XD Blueberry,strawberry,anyberry,YOU! just being random Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 00:34, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Gewoooooowwwwww! What a trip! 200 students......wow! Um WOW! I have no other words for that. WOOOOOOWWW! I'm done They biggest thing that ever happened to me was when I went on The Spirit of Norfolk when my 5th grade classes graduated! We had a breakfast beffet and we had the whole cruise ship to ourselves. I almost dropped my Flip in the water :P Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 01:03, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Psst! Pssssst! Contest I want to enter: Alice , Liz, Sam, Andrea, Sarah, and Gabriella. Alice - 3,5 (Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Ninjitsu). She is a spy so she is VERY good 13, 3. Can get out of sticky situations Liz - 4,2 Not so graceful.. 9,4 She is a mean forward! XD Sam-10, 4.5-5 (four and a half to five) She is a brainiac Andrea- 4,4 Shes got skill. But she honestly "is only doing this because Liz made her" XD 12,2 She is funny to wach.. Its almost sad.. Sarah - 2,5 She is an awesome singer! She can hit high notes very well but has a nice lower voice as well. 6,4 She is graceful 12,4 She is good Gabb 13,4 She is like a female Phineas.. Well she looks nothing like Phineas but you get the point I could probably get the song to you tomorrow which is good because I was going to make one anyway :D After the contest is over I want to put it in a article if thats alright. Time Wimey Wibbley Wobbly Stuff '''TARDIS 02:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ' not yet :( I will add more to there personallitys on here later :D Time Wimey Wibbley Wobbly Stuff 'TARDIS 02:41, December 14, 2010 (UTC)' Don't need to have one. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] ([[User Talk:FadhilPF|''Logbook]]) 08:28, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Song The lyrics are here: Ferb Fletcher Theme (by Peter Smith) Behold!!! Um, something to behold, please? Oh. Thanks, Phineas. Wait, Phineas??? 21:19, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes Turned:Flipped Crossover :) Yeah. It was for a book report that I had to do in Summer. The book is really good. What amazed you about me writing that? U know, before you found out about Flipped? Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 23:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :oh. Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 03:39, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Nay. We don't need the split page, but we just need links to split chapters, which I haven't deleted but one. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 23:57, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes I'm entering Alice Flynn-Shapiro in the Song Contest. You can make a song for her if you want, though I already made one.